Tsuki to Taiyou (月と太陽)
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: I'm sure I came to this world to save you from anguish. So even if you're a bad person, I don't care. / MiSawa AU! Pro x Seiyuu! / Cover from Daiya no Radio.
1. Tsuki to Taiyou

**Diamond no Ace **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Tsuki to Taiyou (****月と太陽****) **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****R**omance**, D**rama

**Pair : ****MiSawa (M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura **E**ijun**)**

**Warning :** AU! Pro x Seiyuu! Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm sure I came to this world**  
**To save you from anguish**  
**So even if you're a bad person**  
**I don't care**

**Ketsumeishi – Tsuki to Taiyou**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Langit tampak sedikit mendung di hari Minggu itu. Tapi cuaca bukanlah penghalang bagi para penggemar untuk datang demi tim baseball Swallows dan Lions yang kini sedang bersiap di bench masing-masing. Pertandingan kali ini diadakan di base Swallows, Stadion Jingu, Shinjuku.

Namun di hari itu para penonton terlihat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Hal ini bisa dilihat dari jumlah kursi yang hampir terisi penuh. Jika diperhatikan secara seksama ada yang berbeda dari merchandise tim Tokyo Yakult Swallows. Beberapa penonton membawa barang tersebut yang memiliki visual karakter-karakter imut menemani ikon tim, Tsubakurou. Salah satunya adalah pin yang dipasang di topi Kanata Keiko.

Gadis berumur kepala dua itu rela datang jauh-jauh dari Yokohama demi mendapatkan merchandise tersebut. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak suka menonton pertandingan, hanya tujuan utamanya yang berbeda dari kebanyakan penonton. Di sebelahnya, sang adik yang dipaksa ikut menemani menatap bosan ke arah lapangan berbentuk _diamond_.

"Beruntungnya hari ini tidak secerah bulan lalu," ucap Kanata Rei dengan nada sedikit mengeluh karena mengingat kejadian yang sama.

"Dan tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah~" timpal Keiko.

"Yap." Rei menyeruput soda gelasan demi menghindari dehidrasi.

"Tapi hari ini Sakurai-san tidak datang, huft."

"Sawamura saja sudah cukup, kan?"

Keiko langsung mengernyit tidak suka pada adiknya. "MiSawa-nya jadi tidak ada, tahu!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserahlah." Mata pemuda tampan itu berputar bosan. Ia memandangi langit berawan sehingga sedikit menutupi sinar matahari. Dirinya masih tidak habis pikir dengan kakaknya. Jelas-jelas salah satu genre manga dan anime kesukaannya itu adalah _sport_ dan shounen, tapi pemikiran genre _romance_ juga masuk dalam otaknya. Mana tokoh yang dipasangkan laki-laki semua walau ada beberapa karakter perempuan.

Tapi bukan itu yang paling mengerikan. Sang kakak yang sejak kecil jago menggambar menggunakan keahliannya untuk membuat buku terlarang rating 18+ dan setiap dijual di event-event selalu ludes tak bersisa. Ia membuatnya tanpa benar-benar mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya dalam dunia nyata.

Waktu pertama kali Rei mengetahui hal tersebut, reaksinya tentu saja malu. Dirinya sampai mengurung diri di kamar seharian penuh, menolak permintaan kakaknya untuk membantu menyelesaikan projek itu hingga Keiko memilih meminta bantuan pada teman sekelas yang masuk dalam fandom dan menjadi teman _shipper_-nya. Empat jam sebelum mereka harus menyetor ke tempat percetakan, ia yang tidak tahan mendengar segala keluh kesah dari kamar sebelah pun akhirnya menyerah.

"_Berikan aku halaman yang tidak ada adegan rating 18!"_

"_...REI-CHAN! _MAJI TENSHI DAAAAAAAA_!"_

Dan hari itu adalah hari pertama Kanata Rei menjadi pekerja paruh waktu sebagai asisten mangaka (atau doujinka?) kakaknya.

Suara pengumuman terdengar menyambut lima tamu yang diundang. Mereka adalah para seiyuu atau pengisi suara dari karakter dalam anime Ace of Diamond yang bulan Juni ini berkolaborasi dengan tim Swallows. Keiko heboh sendiri begitu seiyuu favoritnya terlihat di layar utama stadion.

"_Oh my god_! Pipinya masih setembem bulan lalu, Rei-chan! Suaranya juga!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Bisakah kau tenang sedikit, Aneki?"

"Pfft, Tsuba-chan ditendang Masuda-san!"

"Ha-ha."

"Suara Tattsun masih baddass seperti biasa!"

"Hmm."

"_Yabai_! Berulang kali nonton live, aku tetap tidak bisa tenaaaaang!"

Rei menyangga dagu sambil menonton layar utama. Para seiyuu kini bergantian memperkenalkan pemain _starter_. Yang pertama tentu saja _main chara_, Sawamura Hikaru yang entah hanya kebetulan atau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk disuarakan oleh seiyuu pendatang baru bermarga sama bernama Sawamura Eijun. Rei tidak peduli tapi harus diakui ia cukup terkesan dengan karakter utamanya, terutama perkembangannya yang kelewat cepat. Meskipun si Hikaru ini hanya karakter fiktif, sih.

Sesi selanjutnya adalah pertunjukkan hiburan tarian tradisional dan drama pendek. Sekitar seperempat jam kemudian, layar utama menunjukkan _official artwork_ empat karakter utama bersama Tsubakurou. Kelima seiyuu kembali dipanggil satu per satu memasuki area _diamond_ bersamaan dengan gambar karakter yang mereka suarakan ditampilkan di layar.

Dari kelima seiyuu, mungkin Masuda yang buat _mood_ Rei membaik. Teman sekelasnya sempat cerita, seiyuu ini terkadang memang bertingkah lucu. Buktinya barusan ia lihat pria itu mengikuti gerakan Tsubakurou versi betina(?) mempersilakan masuk _diamond_.

Sebagai seiyuu _main chara_, Sawamura berdiri di atas _mound_. Keiko pernah bilang, seiyuu energik ini adalah mantan _pitcher_ sewaktu masih SMP. Rei tidak meragukan fakta tersebut karena terlihat jelas dari _form_-nya yang hampir sempurna seperti seorang pitcher profesional. Mungkin kalau masih berlanjut, ia akan jadi _pitcher_ nasional dan bisa masuk MLB, mengikuti pemain legendaris bermarga Sawamura juga.

"Aa! Wamura buat _battery_ dengan _main catcher_! Uwoooh!" seru Keiko.

"...kenapa dia tidak melakukan pemanasan saja? Sebentar lagi tanding, kan."

"Tu-tunggu! Tadi kau dengar nama yang dipanggil?" Ekspresi kaget dan tidak percaya terlihat jelas di wajah kakaknya. Keiko memfokuskan matanya ke layar utama untuk membaca nama di atas nomor 2 pada seragam si _catcher_.

Tanpa membuang tenaga dan pikiran, Rei langsung mencari info di Google. "Namanya Miyuki Kazuya. _Main catcher_ tim Yakult Tokyo Swallows sejak satu setengah tahun lalu."

"Mi-Mi-Miyuki...-senshu*?" Entah hanya _feeling_ atau reflek, tangan kanan Rei membekap mulut kakaknya yang sudah ditutup duluan oleh tangannya.

_Safe... _Rei menghela napas lega.

Begitu dirasa sudah agak tenang, Keiko melepas bekapan tangan mereka. Ia memeluk sang adik dengan erat. Ekspresi bahagia jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

"_MiSawa is REAL_!"

* * *

**~ The Moon met the Sun ~**

* * *

Setengah jam sebelum pertandingan dimulai, Kazuya berjalan menuju _dugout_ bersama pasangan _battery_-nya, Shen-Chen Yang atau dikenal dengan You Shunshin di Jepang. Ketika sampai, pelatih menyuruh mereka melakukan persiapan di bullpen selama acara pembukaan berlangsung. Mata _amber_-nya menatap penjuru stadion yang kursinya sudah terisi penuh. Kazuya tidak bisa menahan untuk bersiul. Efek kolaborasi dengan salah satu manganime terkenal memang luar biasa.

Di tim Lions, Tanba Kouichirou juga sedang _pitching_ di _bullpen_. Salah satu _pitcher_ terkenal di Jepang dan mantan seniornya di SMA Seidou. Ia sempat mendengar berita tentang kecelakaan yang dialami oleh _main pitcher_, makanya Tanba kini menjadi _starter_.

Mau siapapun lawannya, Kazuya hanya bisa berusaha fokus pada pertandingan di depannya. Tahun lalu ia gagal membawa tim Swallows menjadi pemenang Central League dan memperebutkan juara NPB. Namun tahun ini, mereka harus menjadi juara. Terutama tim Swallows harus bisa menang melawan tim Yomiuri Giants yang sudah 22 kali menang menjadi juara. Bahkan beberapa pemain legendaris yang masuk MLB pun berasal dari tim tersebut.

"Kyahahaha! Mereka terkenal, ya! Apalagi si _main seiyuu_-nya."

Dan mungkin mereka bisa menang setelah anggota baru ini masuk tim.

Bola dilempar ke _pitcher_. "Seiyuu sama dengan artis, bedanya hanya cara kerja dan keahlian mereka." Kazuya memberi kode _low out_ pada Shun yang dibalas anggukan kepala. "Wajar kalau mereka terkenal."

_Dash!_

"_Nice ball_!"

Kuramochi bersiul di belakangnya. "Sasuga, You Shunshin! Kyaha!"

Shun menangkap bola seraya membuang napas lewat mulut. Ekspresinya tampak fokus padahal masih pemanasan. Kazuya geleng-geleng melihat pemain asal Taiwan ini yang selalu kaku. Tapi yaaa siapa sangka mereka berada di satu tim yang sama, walaupun dulu ia sempat berucap pengandaian tentang mereka menjadi pasangan _battery_ yang hebat. Ah, kalau diingat-ingat mereka sempat berpasangan di Senbatsu Jepang lawan Amerika juga saat dirinya kelas 3 SMA.

"Nomor satu! _Shortstop_! Kuramochi Youichi! Nomor punggung 6!"

Lagi, Kuramochi bersiul. "Suaranya Sawamura keras sekali."

_Dash! _Sekilas asap mengepul setelah bola sukses mendarat di _mitt_-nya.

"Lima kali lagi!" Kazuya melempar bola lalu menatap layar utama. Namanya belum dipanggil tapi mendengar suara barusan membuatnya bersemangat.

"Hoi, Miyuki! Pelatih memanggilmu!"

Dengan sedikit kebingungan, ia pun menuruti pesan yang dibawa Tanaka.

Pelatih Natsume menunjuk ke _mound_ dengan ibu jari tangan kiri. Senyumnya yang penuh arti membuat Kazuya bungkam. "Kau tangkap _pitching_ Sawamura-kun, Miyuki."

Alisnya mengernyit. "Apa tidak bisa Sato-san saja yang menangkap?"

"Masalahnya, seiyuu yang diundang ada lima. Hanya menangkap satu kali, tidak masalah. Setelah itu kau bisa _stretching_."

Kazuya memang siapa sampai bisa melawan perintah pelatihnya? Menghela napas, ia melepas alat pengaman dan mengambil topi biru tua dengan tulisan 'YS'. Sambil memakai _mitt_ berwarna kuning yang selalu setia digunakannya sejak lulus SMA, bahkan warna dan mereknya pun sama dengan _mitt_ sebelum ia resmi jadi murid SMA Seidou, Kazuya bersiap keluar _dugout_ bersama _catcher_ lainnya untuk acara pembukaan.

Layar utama memperlihatkan sebuah biodata singkat dari karakter utama. Kazuya sedikit penasaran dan membacanya. Tanpa sadar ia menahan tawa, bisa-bisanya mereka berbagi marga. Kalau seperti ini Sawamura Hikaru yang fiktif bisa jadi karakter nyata, kan?

_Main_ seiyuu berlari pelan ke arah _mound_, disusul seiyuu lainnya secara bergilir. Kali ini namanya dipanggil. Kazuya melangkah menuju area _batter box_. Dari tempatnya bersiap, ia bisa melihat Sawamura berusaha merilekskan bahu. Dengan sekali lihat, Kazuya juga tahu kalau seiyuu tersebut kidal. Tanpa sadar ujung alisnya terangkat, _Sangat disayangkan kalau dia benar-benar bisa _pitching_. Mungkin kemampuannya bisa diasah hingga seperti Mei karena sama-sama kidal._

Pembawa acara memberi tanda untuk sesi _pitching_ para seiyuu dimulai. Kazuya berjongkok, bersiap menerima bola yang arahnya tidak tentu. Sawamura membungkuk sebentar ke arahnya dan membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

Dalam hitungan detik stadion hening saat para seiyuu melakukan _pitching_. Fokus Kazuya terarah pada Sawamura yang sempat membalas senyumnya dengan ekspresi optimis. _Hooo... berani juga dia, _pikirnya seraya memperhatikan _form_ sang seiyuu yang terlihat tidak biasa. Tangan kanan pemuda tersebut sukses menghalangi bola yang ingin dilempar sehingga Kazuya harus menyipitkan mata.

Dan _wuuush!_

Bola putih itu melesat namun berbelok dan jatuh hampir mengenai tanah kalau ia tidak reflek menangkapnya. _Speechless_ mungkin satu-satunya kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. _Serius?_

"_NICE PITCHIIIIING!"_

Kazuya berdiri dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Tatapannya tertuju pada sosok Sawamura Eijun yang terlihat santai menatap ke arah kaki. Sekilas pemuda tersebut hampir jatuh karena pijakan _mound_ yang landai. Tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, sepertinya Kazuya tahu apa permasalahannya. Mungkin celana jeans hitam yang digunakannya sedikit kepanjangan.

"Ternyata lemparannya cepat ya, orang itu."

Perhatian Kazuya teralih pada Kawabata. "Kau tahu lemparannya cepat?"

"Aku cukup tahu fakta animanga Daiya no Ace ini, Miyuki," balasnya.

"Heeeh..." _Gawat, aku tak bisa menghilangkan seringaianku_.

Baik dirinya maupun Sawamura berjalan mendekat. Seiyuu yang satu ini tampaknya tidak lelah tersenyum lebar hingga gigi putihnya terlihat, mirip sekali seperti karakter yang disuarakan. _Mungkin senyumnya bisa mengalahkan sinar matahari_, pikirnya.

"Eh? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Sawamura bingung.

"_Iya, betsuni._" Kazuya berusaha memulihkan ekspresi namun gagal.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, ia mengembalikan bola ke sarung tangan Sawamura. "_Nice ball_," ucapnya jujur. Mata Kazuya seperti tersedot karena sulit melepaskan diri untuk tidak memandangi seiyuu muda di hadapannya. Tapi ada rasa syukur menyelinap ke hatinya begitu melihat tubuh Sawamura yang langsung tegang dan wajahnya perlahan memerah. _Dia jadi terlihat semakin muda dan i—_

—Iya, iya, iya. _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kazuya!?_

"_A-azassu_!" Wajah Sawamura masih memerah tapi ia mampu tersenyum lebar padanya.

_Orang ini benar-benar... _Kazuya berdeham dan kembali tersenyum. "_Form_ dan kecepatan lemparanmu tidak buruk walau kontrolnya kurang," ucapnya.

"Eh? Terima kasih?" Dari ekspresi, jelas sekali sang seiyuu terlihat bingung.

Tangan kiri Kazuya yang masih ditutupi _mitt_ menepuk pelan punggungnya, "Kapan-kapan mungkin kita bisa main _catch ball_ bareng?"

"Serius!? Wahaha! Boleh!" Sawamura mengangguk antusias.

Mereka berlari kecil ke _dugout_. Kazuya melirik sekilas dari bahunya. Ia melihat Sawamura berlari sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit ke arah penonton sebelum pandangannya dihalangi oleh Kinoshita.

"Kau beruntung bisa menangkap lemparannya, Miyuki," ucap teman setimnya itu.

Kazuya tidak bisa memungkiri pernyataannya. "Yap, _lucky_."

* * *

**~ The Sun noticed the Moon ~**

* * *

Eijun menarik napas kemudian membuangnya perlahan lewat mulut. Senyum lebar ia tunjukkan untuk mengurangi rasa tegang. _Oh ayolah, ini bukan yang pertama kali. Kau pasti bisa, Eijun! _Kepalanya mengangguk sambil mengepalkan tangan kiri yang sudah menggenggam bola _baseball_.

Salah satu staf tim Swallows menyuruhnya memasuki _diamond_.

"—penyuara Sawamura Hikaru, Sawamura Eijun-san!"

Perlahan kakinya berlari menuju _mound_.

Ini memang bukan yang pertama bagi Eijun menjejakkan kaki di _diamond_ dan _mound_ Stadion Jingu. Ia pernah ke sini, bermain _baseball_ untuk _event_ All Star Game dua kali. Bahkan dalam waktu dekat akan ada rencana _event_ yang sama di tahun berikutnya walau belum pasti. Yang pasti selama dirinya masih berpartisipasi dalam anime Ace of Diamond, _event_ semacam ini masih akan berlanjut.

Tangan kiri diputar, berusaha melemaskan otot-otot yang menegang sejak tadi. Eijun mencoba beberapa teknik menggenggam dan memilih _four seamer_. Matanya melihat ke depan, para _catcher_ sedang berjalan menuju posisi masing-masing.

Dari kelima _catcher_, hanya satu yang menggunakan kacamata anti sinar matahari. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Eijun membungkuk sedikit padanya dan dibalas senyuman lebar. Seketika ujung bibirnya berkedut, entah kenapa melihat ekspresi si _catcher_ bernomor punggung 2 itu membuatnya kesal. _Apaan, sih!? Dia meremehkanku karena aku hanya seorang seiyuu, begitu!?_

Senyum lebar yang biasa Eijun berikan kini berubah dengan senyum menantang. Ekspresinya pun terlihat jadi lebih optimis. _Fokus, Eijun. Fokus..._

_Wuuush!_

Bola putih itu melesat menuju _mitt_ pemain bernama Miyuki.

_Haha! Rasakan!_

"_NICE PITCHIIIIING!"_

Ia merasa senyumnya semakin lebar begitu melihat wajah _speechless_ si _catcher_. _Siapa suruh memandang rendah orang lain, humph! _Eijun menatap ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah sepatunya. _Hm? Rasanya masih tidak enak dipakai, padahal sudah seminggu,_ pikirnya.

Eijun menggerak-gerakkan kedua kaki. Bukan hanya sepatu, jeans hitam yang melekat di kedua kakinya juga terasa tidak nyaman. Sedikit kepanjangan dan terlalu ketat.

Senyum lebar kembali ditunjukkan ketika dirasa sudah dekat dengan salah satu _catcher_ tim Swallows yang jadi pasangan _battery_-nya. Ia berusaha berakting arogan, mengingat dirinya sudah dipandang rendah barusan, namun si _catcher_ malah terlihat menahan tawa dan itu terlihat menyebalkan. _Orang ini benar-benar ingin menyulut emosiku apa, ya!?_

"Eh? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

"_Iya, betsuni._" Miyuki tampak berusaha bersikap biasa walau gagal.

_Kurang ajar. _Lagi, Eijun hanya tersenyum lebar dengan mengarahkan sarung tangan ke atas untuk menerima bola. Saat bola berpindah, telinganya menangkap suara Miyuki. "_Nice ball_."

Reflek, mendengar pujian dari seorang pemain _baseball_ profesional langsung membuat tubuh Eijun menegang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi—_hei! Kau pernah mendengar pujian ini sebelumnya, Eijun! Tapi ini terasa berbeda—_Eijun bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bukan karena _pitching_, tapi...

Tiba-tiba wajahnya seperti terbakar. Panas sekali. _Apa wajahku memerah!?_

_Tenang, Eijun! Tenang! _

"_A-Azassu_!" Walau nadanya sedikit bergetar, tapi Eijun berhasil tersenyum lebar.

Miyuki berdeham dan membalas senyumnya. "_Form_ dan kecepatan lemparanmu tidak buruk walau kontrolnya kurang."

What the—!?_ Kali ini dia membandingkanku dengan pasangan _battery_-nya yang memang seorang pro, begitu!? _Eijun ingin marah tapi tidak bisa karena tidak ingin menerima hukuman dari manajernya. Mungkin Presdir agensinya pun akan bertindak dan dirinya benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Presdirnya kalau marah terkadang tidak tanggung-tanggung saat memberi hukuman, hih.

"Eh? Terima kasih?" balas Eijun pura-pura bingung.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu menepuk pelan punggungnya. "Kapan-kapan mungkin kita bisa main _catch ball_ bareng?"

Matanya terbelalak sekilas. "Serius!? Wahaha! Boleh!"

Bohong jika ia bilang tidak senang mendengar ajakan tersebut. Yabai_! Apa ini? Rasanya lebih menyenangkan, terutama saat mendengar suara tangkapannya tadi. _

Pandangan Eijun tidak lepas dari punggung Miyuki sampai kakinya hampir mendekati _dugout_. _Ternyata dia cukup ramah juga, tapi sedikit menyebalkan_. Ia mengangguk pelan dan hampir lupa untuk membungkukkan badan pada para penonton serta lapangan Stadion Jingu yang mengizinkannya melempar hari ini. Kepalanya mendongak. Sinar matahari berhasil lolos dari awan yang menutupinya, bersamaan dengan Masuda yang mengajaknya segera memasuki _dugout_.

Maa_, hari ini pun menyenangkan! _

Eijun sempat melihat Miyuki sedang memasang helm.

_Kau mengajakku main _catch ball_ tapi belum tentu kita bisa bertemu lagi._

"_Otsukaresama deshita_!"

"_Otsukaresan_!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

***senshu = pemain baseball profesional **

**Saya udah gak tau lagi kenapa malah ngetik ini. Padahal niatnya mau bikin fanfic Miyuki lulusan wwwwww! Oke, ini asli diambil dari video Daiya no Ace collab dengan Yakult Tokyo Swallows tanggal 19 Juni 2016. Bisa dicari di YT. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari seiyuu Ohsaka sendiri yang buat saya gregetan, hahaha. Gak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata pokoknya tapi greget aja liat doi gak terlalu deket sama Sakurai-san. Fanservice nya jadi jarang *hush! **

**Tapi entah kenapa saya suka liat Ohsaka sama Wada dari foto Daiya Radio di Twitter. Terus kepikiran, kenapa gak bikin Pro x Seiyuu? Wwwww yap, jadilah ini fanfic. **

**Terus untuk judul, sebenarnya mau pakai Heart Signal dengan backsound lagunya Hatano Wataru dengan judul yang sama. Tapi baru-baru ini nemu video MiSawa dengan lagu yang ngegambarin MiSawa banget. Lebih ke curhatan Wamura tentang seberapa brengseknya Miyu tapi doi masih nerima apa adanya. **

**Yap, judulnya Tsuki to Taiyou. Yang nyanyi Ketsumeishi. Sekali denger pasti langsung tau artinya. :')**

**Chapter depan dari sudut pandang Miyuki Kazuya, jadi saya bakal pakai POV ketiga pakai nama Kazuya. Saya ngikutin fanfic-fanfic MiSawa bahasa Inggris di AO3 dan keliatan lebih dalam gitu menurut saya.**

**Oke, bye bye!**

**CHAU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Next : Tsuki #1**

* * *

"KUPLUK MERAH, JAKET COKELAT!"

"Tangkap si kupluk merah, Kuramochi!"

"Kyahaha! _Tsukamaeta_!"


	2. Tsuki

**Diamond no Ace **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Tsuki to Taiyou (****月と太陽****) **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****R**omance**, D**rama

**Pair : ****MiSawa (M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura **E**ijun**)**

**Warning :** AU! Pro x Seiyuu! Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I want to stand here by myself, but you give me the light in this darkness. **

**The Moon to the Sun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suara alarm berbunyi, membangunkan Kazuya dari dunia bawah sadar yang terasa kosong dan penuh keheningan. Matanya mengerjap malas menatap atap ruang kamar berwarna putih. Tanpa lensa kacamata, lampu di atap tampak berbayang dan rasa pusing menghampirinya. Tangan kanan menyambar jam alarm di atas dashboard kasur untuk menghentikan suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

Perlahan ia bangkit seraya mengambil kacamata di samping jam alarm. Mulut terbuka, Kazuya menguap lebar sambil merentangkan tubuh. Otot-otot tubuh masih terasa kaku akibat latihan kemarin dan hari ini dirinya tak ada jadwal.

"Hmm... lebih baik tidur lagi karena libur..."

Dalam sekejap punggungnya kembali menyentuh kasur.

Rasa puas menjalar ke seluruh tubuh saat kedua tangannya menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada. "Yap. Tidur, tidur~" dan baru saja ia ingin terlelap, kali ini ponselnya yang berdering. Denyutan urat nadi di dahi tercetak jelas. Kazuya lupa mengubahnya menjadi getar semalam.

Tangan kiri menggapai ponsel di atas nakas, membuka flipnya dan menekan tombol terima panggilan. Ia ingin marah tapi tak ada niat untuk berucap apapun. Kazuya diam, menanti suara dari seberang.

"_Hoi, sampai kapan kau mau tidur?"_

_Aa... Shun? _Kazuya berdencih. "Hari ini libur."

"_Dan kau lupa aku minta bantuan padamu semalam."_

"Bantuan apa?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari You Shunshin. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara rengekan pelan memanggil Shun. Sial... pagi-pagi begini malah mendengar drama _lovey dovey live_ teman setimnya...

"_Sudah kubilang, jangan turun dari kasur! (Ugh, tapi aku ingin mandi, Shu—uhuk, uhuk!) Tsk, diam di sana, biar kuambil kain dan baju ganti."_

"Kumatikan, ya."

"_Oi! Cepat ke sini! Aku butuh bantuan mengurus bayi besar satu ini!"_

Mau tidak mau, Kazuya pun mengambil posisi duduk lagi. "Si Mochi lebih bisa mengurus orang. Minta bantuannya saja sana," sahutnya kesal.

"_Kau ini, siapa semalam yang bilang bersedia membantu?" _Shun terdengar ikut kesal.

Memijat kening, dirinya menghela napas. "Aku setengah sadar saat kau telepon pasti."

"_Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Cepat kemari dalam waktu sejam! Tut, tut, tut."_

Gigi Kazuya bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Setelah mengumpulkan setengah kesadarannya, ia pun membereskan kasur lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Sekitar seperempat jam, Kazuya berganti pakaian kasual dan mengambil salah satu topi dari lemari khusus penyimpanan barang-barang koleksinya. Dompet kulit berwarna cokelat tua dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana, sementara ponsel flip model lama dibawa dalam genggaman.

Selama ia menyiapkan sarapan, ponsel tersebut dibiarkan tergeletak di atas meja makan. Begitu menu sarapannya bersama kopi hitam dengan sedikit gula selesai dibuat, Kazuya mengecek ponsel. Shun sempat memanggilnya lagi, namun kali ini juga mengirim pesan.

**From: Shunshin****  
****Sub: Babysitting ****  
**Kutunggu sampai kau datang, Miyuki.

Meski ingin menolak, tapi ia merasa kasihan juga dengan orang yang akan di-_babysitting_. Hari ini Shun ada pekerjaan sampai jam satu siang dan tak ada lagi orang yang mau membantunya mengurus si bayi besar yang sedang sakit. Kazuya geleng-geleng kepala, hanya orang bodoh yang terkena demam di musim panas, termasuk orang ini.

Sebelum berangkat, dirinya membalas pesan tersebut.

**To: Shunshin****  
****Sub: Re: Babysitting ****  
**Omw.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya sampai di gedung apartemen yang dihuni Shun dan _partner_-nya. Kazuya masuk ke dalam lift kemudian menekan tombol 20. Sambil menguap, ia keluar lift dan berjalan menuju apartemen nomor 2001 di ujung koridor. Setiap kali ke sini, ada rasa kesal di hati karena lift hanya satu. Di samping apartemen Shun malah adanya tangga darurat dan Kazuya tidak berminat menggunakannya selama ada lift.

Setelah menekan tombol, Shun pun membuka pintu. Ekspresi lega terlihat di wajah stoiknya. Tanpa berucap, Kazuya dibiarkan masuk.

"Mana si _batter_ bodoh itu?"

"Di kamar."

Seolah dirinya adalah pemilik apartemen, Kazuya melangkah ke kamar utama. Benar saja, si bayi besar yang mereka bicarakan di mail terlihat tidak berdaya di atas kasur. Mungkin mendengar deritan suara pintu, matanya pun terbuka. Kazuya bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada.

"Miyuki..." erangnya sambil berusaha duduk tapi tidak bisa.

"Sudah kubilang, jaga tubuhmu. Jangan terlalu lama berendam saat mandi, Mima."

_Batter_ andalan tim yang ditransfer bersamaan dengan Kuramochi ke Swallows itu merengut. Melihat lap di keningnya terjatuh, Kazuya berjalan mendekat. Ia mengambil lap tersebut, memasukkannya ke dalam baskom berisi air dan alkohol, lalu memerasnya sebelum menempelkan kembali ke kening Mima Souichirou.

"Haaah... aku benci ini..." gerutu si _batter_.

"Siapa suruh tidak menjaga diri?" sahut Kazuya jengah.

Mima melotot. "Dan kenapa juga kau yang harus mengurusku?"

"Jangan manja, pacarmu ada kerjaan." Rasa kesalnya disalurkan dengan sentilan di antara kedua alis sang pasien yang langsung mengaduh sakit. "Gara-gara kau sakit, aku jadi tidak bisa santai di hari liburku," gerutunya.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang karena aku tak butuh dijaga olehmu."

"Hoooh~ Kalau begitu aku akan minta pelatih tidak menurunkanmu di pertandingan selanjutnya."

"Brengsek!"

"Miyuki, teh dan cemilannya ditaruh di mana?" tanya Shun dari ambang pintu.

"Ruang tamu saja. Aku tidak berminat lama-lama di sini. Bisa gawat kalau _main catcher_ kena sakit juga seperti si _batter_ bodoh satu ini." Kazuya menyeringai sambil menghindari lemparan bantal dari Mima.

Shun sempat mendelik pada pemuda di atas kasur. "Tidur, Mima Souichirou."

Suara decihan menjadi balasan sebelum pintu kamar ditutup.

"Apa kau punya _copy_-an _scorebook_ pertandingan kemarin?" tanya Kazuya seraya duduk di salah satu sofa. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. _Aaah, apa ini karena umur?_

"Hari ini libur, rileks saja nonton tv sana," balas si tuan rumah tapi tetap memberikan benda yang dimaksud.

Tawa datar terdengar kemudian. Punggung dibiarkan bersandar sepenuhnya pada sofa, dengan gaya malas, Kazuya membuka _scorebook_. "Bagaimana, ya? Otakku terlalu jenius sampai tidak bisa diam barang sedetik saat terbangun seperti sekarang," ucapnya yang langsung diberi tatapan jijik dari pasangan _battery_-nya.

Mungkin terlalu menjijikkan sampai Shun tidak membahasnya lebih lanjut. Ia bersiap pergi, mengecek isi tas lalu menggendongnya. "Titip Souichirou sebentar."

Kazuya tidak melihat dan hanya melambaikan tangan.

"_Thanks_, Miyuki."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm sure I was born**  
**To protect your weakness**  
**So even if you didn't wish for it**  
**This is fate**

**Ketsumeishi – Tsuki to Taiyou**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sekitar jam dua siang, akhirnya Kazuya bisa pulang menghabiskan sisa waktu liburnya di apartemen tercinta. Di bawah terik matahari, ia berjalan dalam gerombolan pejalan kaki yang terkadang melirik ke arahnya sambil berbisik penuh decak kagum. Sesekali indera pendengarnya menangkap suara 'kya-kya' para gadis SMA di belakangnya.

Beginilah susahnya menjadi orang terkenal, ke mana-mana selalu diperhatikan orang. Tapi Kazuya bersyukur, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mendekat. Meminta tanda tangan misalnya?

Mungkin ini semua berkat _interview_ dua bulan lalu di suatu majalah yang ia sendiri lupa apa namanya. Kazuya hanya ingat, itu adalah majalan _fashion_ bulanan. Dari situlah ia sadar bahwa penampilannya yang terbilang sederhana diikuti oleh muda-mudi sekarang ini. Bisa dibilang _fashion_-nya menjadi _trend_ terbaru. Tapi sumpah demi apapun, Kazuya sama sekali tidak bangga dengan berita tersebut.

Gara-gara itu juga ia dapat kontrak jadi _brand ambassador_ merek terkenal New Era selama satu tahun penuh. Pihak mereka mengatakan, berkatnya jumlah penjualan meningkat. Berapapun harga yang ditawarkan, mereka akan berusaha memenuhinya.

Yaaah, tidak ada ruginya sih, bagi Kazuya pribadi. Toh, New Era atau NE adalah salah satu _brand_ pakaian yang sering dibelinya sejak kecil. Tanpa diminta, mungkin ia akan terus mempromosikan merek mereka secara tidak langsung karena belakangan, desain pakaian yang dijual cukup menarik perhatiannya. Kadang tangannya gatal ingin membeli semua jenis pakaian tapi mengingat ukuran lemari di apartemennya...

Kazuya menghela napas berat sebelum berhenti melangkah tepat di depan sebuah toko. _Ini cobaan..._ pikirnya pasrah. Meskipun tidak ingin, namun matanya sudah terlanjur melihat manekin yang dipajang dalam etalase toko tersebut.

_Shun sialan... _rutuk Kazuya dalam hati seraya melangkah masuk.

"_Irasshaima_—Miyuki-kun!"

Perlahan senyum paksa ditunjukkan pada salah satu pegawai toko yang sangat ia kenal. "Halo, Fujii-san."

Wanita paruh baya itu mendorong pelan punggung Kazuya. "Fufufu, tidak perlu sungkan! Manajer selalu mengingatkan kami jika kau datang, apapun yang ingin kau beli akan diberi secara gratis," ucapnya.

"Uh, ini yang tidak kusuka," ringis Kazuya.

"Kau itu _brand ambassador_ kami, jadi tidak apa-apa."

Lagi, helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. "Biarkan aku melihat-lihat dulu."

"_Ryokai_~" Fujii-san terkikik pelan kemudian pergi menyapa pelanggan lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir satu jam Kazuya menghabiskan waktu di toko tersebut. Kini di tangan kirinya sudah ada satu tas belanjaan berisi tiga kaus dan satu celana jeans pendek. Bukan hanya memilih pakaian tapi dirinya juga sempat diminta foto bareng penggemar yang katanya jadi pengikut setia setelah tahu mereka suka _brand_ yang sama, New Era. Kazuya tidak peduli sebenarnya dan berusaha memasang ekspresi ramah.

"_Karena kau sudah jadi _public figure_, tolong jangan terlalu cuek dengan _fans_-mu, ya." _

Nasihat dari Kepala bagian PR Swallows rasanya sudah mendarah daging di otaknya.

Kazuya menghela napas. _Susah juga jadi pemain pro ternyata, harus jaga _image _segala..._

Tiba-tiba ponsel _flip_-nya berdering. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan tanpa peduli siapa yang menelponnya. "Halo?" jawab Kazuya sambil terus melangkah di tengah-tengah pejalan kaki yang cukup ramai.

"_Oi, Miyuki! Kau di mana!?"_

Baru saja ia berurusan dengan Shun dan Mima, sekarang... Kuramochi. "Hm."

"_Jangan meng-hm pertanyaanku, sialan!"_

Ponsel sedikit dijauhkan dari daun telinga. Suara si _shortstop_ kadang bisa membuatnya tuli mendadak. "Tidak bisakah aku mendapat ketenangan di hari libur?" balas Kazuya jengah dengan situasinya saat ini.

"_Teme! Kalau aku tak melihat beritamu di Twitter, aku juga takkan sudi menelpon!"_

_Twitter? _Tas belanjaan sengaja digerakkan hingga tali berada di antara lipatan sikut sehingga tangan kirinya bisa mengacak rambut bagian belakang, salah satu kebiasaan Kazuya saat kesal atau bingung. "Kali ini aku masuk berita apa? _Trending topic_? Gosip? Atau artikel tentang _sayonara home run_ di pertandingan sebelumnya?"

Dalam benak Kazuya, dirinya bisa membayangkan ekspresi jijik Kuramochi. _"Dasar narsis! Tentu saja gosip!"_

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun sekarang."

"_Aku tahu! Tapi masalahnya kau tidak bilang sempat bertemu dengan Kana-chan!"_

"Kana-chan?" Kedua mata _amber_-nya menangkap tiga _vending machine_ yang salah satunya berisi minuman di belokan sebelum _zebra cross_. Seketika Kazuya merasa haus, ditambah perutnya juga berbunyi pelan. Namun ia merasa tidak nyaman makan siang sendiri di restoran, membuat makanan sendiri lebih baik daripada harus berurusan dengan penggemar lagi.

"_Kana-chan, anggota _girlband_ Peach!" _Dari nadanya, Kuramochi terdengar gemas.

"Oh? Kana yang itu?" Kazuya menjepit ponsel dengan bahu untuk mengambil dompet dari saku belakang. Fokus mata teralih pada isi dompet, mencari satu koin 100 yen dan satu koin 50 yen. "Oh? Sejak kapan kau jadi penggemarnya, Mochi?"

"_Bukan urusanmu, brengsek!"_

"Memang, tapi kalau publik tahu, mungkin PR kita akan kesulitan."

"_Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kalau hanya suka musik mereka."_

Dua koin sudah berpindah ke tangan kiri, sementara tangan lainnya bergerak ingin mengembalikan dompet ke saku celana belakang. Tapi dalam sekejap, dompet itu raib dibawa lari oleh seseorang. Sialnya karena terlalu panik, Kazuya tidak memperhatikan dengan jelas ciri pencuri yang sudah berlari masuk ke keramaian pejalan kaki di jalan seberang. Ia tak peduli dengan suara teriakan Kuramochi dari ponselnya yang hanya digenggam sekuat tenaga dan terus berlari tanpa arah tujuan.

Kazuya berhenti sebelum perempatan jalan besar. Dirinya benar-benar hilang arah, tidak tahu ke mana si pencuri pergi membawa dompetnya yang cukup berharga. "Sial, larinya cepat sekali," gerutunya sambil terengah-engah.

"KUPLUK MERAH, JAKET COKELAT!"

Mendengar suara keras yang entah berasal dari mana, mata Kazuya langsung mencari orang yang memakai dua benda tersebut di antara keramaian. _KETEMU! _Dan tepat saat ia ingin berlari, matanya menangkap sosok Kuramochi yang keluar dari toko dengan ponsel masih menempel di telinga.

Sepertinya orang tersebut sadar penyamarannya sudah ketahuan, ia bersiap lari lagi.

Tidak peduli di mana dirinya berada, Kazuya spontan berteriak pada rekan setimnya. "Tangkap si kupluk merah, Kuramochi!"

Tanpa menengok ke arahnya, sang _shortstop_ reflek bertindak. Dengan kecepatan larinya yang di atas rata-rata, Kuramochi berhasil menangkap si pencuri. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak segan-segan memitingnya dengan teknik gulat andalan yang sering membuat Kazuya bergedik ngeri. "Kyahaha! _Tsukamaeta_!" serunya bahagia.

Ia pun tersadar kejadian barusan mengundang perhatian banyak orang, termasuk petugas keamanan yang berjaga di posnya.

"Tunggu, kalian! Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya si petugas.

"Orang ini mencuri dompet saya," jawab Kazuya singkat.

Petugas tersebut berjongkok di hadapan Kuramochi dan pencuri lalu mengambil dompet kulit berwarna cokelat tua. Ia memeriksa isinya sebelum menatap Kazuya dari atas ke bawah. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi bisakah kalian bertiga ikut saya ke pos?" tanyanya seraya menatap ketiga orang yang bersangkutan.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Kuramochi.

Si pencuri terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak bisa dan justru terbatuk.

"Mm, dan tolong jangan terlalu keras memitingnya."

"Huh? Kalau dia lepas, kita bisa repot, Pak Polisi."

Mata Kazuya menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan pikiran kosong. Baru pertama kali ia mengalami pencurian seperti ini. Bohong kalau dirinya tidak terguncang. Kazuya merasa energinya hilang dan ingin ambruk. Soal kartu kredit sih dirinya masih bisa mengusahakan untuk segera memblokirnya lewat telepon ke pihak bank langsung. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain melihat isi dompetnya.

"_KUPLUK MERAH, JAKET COKELAT!"_

Mengingat suara asing namun familiar itu membuat Kazuya berbalik badan. Matanya menelusuri area sekitar, mencari pemilik suara tersebut walau mungkin sudah terlambat. Tangan kanan terkepal, ia ingin tahu siapa yang sudah menolongnya.

"Oi, Miyuki! Cepat jalan!" teriak Kuramochi.

Mau tidak mau Kazuya mulai melangkah mengikuti mereka ke pos keamanan.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia melirik ke tempat di mana kemungkinan suara teriakan itu berasal. Perhatian Kazuya mendadak fokus pada seseorang yang berjalan menjauh dengan _backpacker_ hitam dan memakai topi putih di seberang jalan. Ketika memicingkan mata, dirinya menyadari sesuatu bertuliskan merek Canon menggantung di lehernya.

_Apa dia...?_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**INI KENAPA SAYA BUAT CRACK PAIR YA!?**

**TBH, saya gak tau kenapa malah diawali dengan Mima x Shun. Tapi kalau dibayangin, feelnya lumayan. Mereka sama-sama stoik blablabla dan saya pun bertanya-tanya, "Gimana ya kalau stoik x stoik berhubungan gini?"**

**Dan dari awal liat Mima, saya juga udah tertarik terus ngobrolin ini-itu sama Valky. Kayaknya seru buat Miyu setim sama mereka berdua dan Mochi juga harus ada karena cuma Mochi yang punya peluang besar sadar kondisi Miyu seperti di originalnya. Oh iya, Mima saya buat manja gitu ke Shun wwwwwwww silakan tebak siapa yang seme dan siapa yang uke, haha.**

**Saya masukin brand terkenal karena Swallows Yakult sendiri asli ada di dunia nyata. :v Dan saya paham ini pendek banget karena sejujurnya saya sendiri kesusahan ngebagi part-part draft yang udah dibuat. Chapter depan bakal fokus ke kehidupan Wamura, makanya saya akan pake subjek "Eijun".**

**Btw saya baru sadar, Moon and Sun itu mirip ya sama Miyuki dan Sawamura. Sama-sama inisial MS wwwwwww :v **

**Thank you for your review, Valkyrie Ai, VreyaScarletta, and Cuchan Clyne (**saya nonton tuh videonya, entah kenapa mereka keliatan cute, mata saya fokus ke pipi mereka yang chubby lol**). Juga semua readers yang berkunjung ke sini, arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Udah segitu aja, bye bye!**

**CHAU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Next : Taiyou #1**

* * *

"Kau itu seiyuu atau fotografer, sih? Ke mana-mana selalu bawa kamera."

"Fotografi hanya hobi."

"Padahal bisa memotret dengan ponsel."

"Kau tidak tahu estetika keindahan foto yang diambil dari bidikan kamera, Kanemaru!"

"Bahasamu ketinggian, Wamura!"


	3. Taiyou

**Diamond no Ace **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Tsuki to Taiyou (****月と太陽****) **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****R**omance**, D**rama

**Pair : ****MiSawa (M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura **E**ijun**)**

**Warning :** AU! Pro x Seiyuu! Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll be happy if you help me through the night to light up the world.**

**The Sun to the Moon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini Eijun memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat. Selain diminta menjadi perwakilan animanga Daiya no Ace seorang diri, ia juga diundang jadi bintang tamu di radio lokal. Sebagai seiyuu profesional, jadwal tersebut bukan seberapa. Toh, dirinya sudah mulai terbiasa meski sering terbayang kejadian memalukan di siaran radio pertamanya.

Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya menggapai bandul dari kalung yang melingkar di sekitar lehernya. Sang manajer membuka pintu kamar hotel yang mereka sewa selama berada di Hokkaido. Sejujurnya Eijun tidak terlalu suka tapi bukan dirinya yang mengurus langsung hal semacam ini.

Pintu terbuka dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kamera DSLR kesayangan. Kamera tersebut dibelinya dari gaji pertama sebagai seorang seiyuu. Itu menjadi salah satu harta karunnya yang tak pernah absen untuk dibawa ke mana-mana. Eijun sendiri mengaku beberapa kali saat diwawancara kalau ia tak bisa jadi seiyuu maupun pemain _baseball_, maka pelariannya mungkin adalah sebagai fotografer.

Menyenangkan rasanya bisa membekukan suatu momen ke dalam selembar foto.

"Oi, Sawamura! Jangan cengar-cengir tidak jelas begitu! Cepat mandi! Kau bau!"

Mulut Eijun mengerucut sambil menatap nyalang pada manajernya. "Siapa yang cengar-cengir!? Kau juga bau, Kanemaru!"

Manajer muda sepantaran dengannya itu bernama lengkap Kanemaru Shinji. Mereka terpaksa menjadi _partner_ kerja atas tuntutan Presdir karena selalu menjadi sumber keberisikan tiap kali Eijun pergi ke kantor. Tapi sekarang, setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama hampir setiap hari, mereka jadi saling mengandalkan satu sama lain. Eijun takkan mengakui tiap kali Presdir mereka berucap bahwa dibanding kerja sama, justru terlihat Kanemaru yang jadi _babysitter_.

"Salah siapa tadi yang menyiram bajuku dengan kopi!?" sarkas pemuda pirang tersebut.

"_Sorry_, deh! Tidak sengaja!" Eijun buang muka setelah duduk di sofa depan TV.

Dari ujung mata, ia melihat Kanemaru sudah membuka kemeja kotak-kotak warna biru tua-putih yang dikenakan seharian ini. Noda kuning masih terlihat jelas di daerah bawah kemeja dan sedikit mengenai celana _jeans_-nya. Eijun ingin mengambil kamera yang ada di atas meja ketika manajernya bertanya, "Jadwalmu sudah selesai hari ini, mau jalan-jalan lagi seperti semalam?"

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan segera mengambil ponsel android dari tas punggungnya. Sebuah pesan LINE muncul di layar. Dari Shunpei.

**Shunpei WSD ****  
**_Jadi, kan?_

Menyengir lebar, Eijun menunjukkan isi pesan tersebut ke Kanemaru. "_Sorry_, sudah janji akan _dinner_ dengan Shunpei dan Raichi. Mau ikut?" ajaknya.

Kanemaru hanya melambaikan tangan sebelum masuk kamar mandi.

Kedua ibu jarinya bergerak lincah di atas layar.

_Jadi, dong! Sudah lama kita tidak ketemu! Oh iya, apa kau punya rekomendasi penginapan onsen di sekitar hotelku?_

Sambil menunggu balasan _chat_, ia kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Sebelum siaran radio, Eijun keras kepala ingin men-_charger_ baterai kamera, padahal masih ada satu baterai yang masih penuh. Kanemaru menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan dan syukurnya mereka tidak datang terlambat.

Selama tiga hari berada di Hokkaido, setengah dari memori kamera sudah terisi. Eijun melihat isinya satu per satu dari urutan foto terbaru hingga hari mereka berangkat ke Bandara Haneda. Pemandangan dari berbagai tempat menjadi hal yang ia suka, apalagi karena ini pertama kali dirinya pergi ke daerah utara Jepang. Meski karena tuntutan pekerjaan tapi senang rasanya bisa ke tempat baru.

Layar ponsel menyala, diikuti tiga kali getaran.

_OHOOO~ Kebetulan kami juga ingin ke onsen. Kau di mana? Biar kami jemput._

Perfect! Eijun langsung membalas. _Gratis ongkos!_

_Di hotel! Mau ke onsen sekarang?_

_AYO! KA-HA-HA-HA!_

Ini pasti Raichi yang balas. Eijun tertawa pelan, mungkin mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Shunpei menyetir mobil dan Raichi duduk di sebelahnya yang membalas pesan. Salah satu kebiasaan mereka, bahkan sebelum resmi pacaran.

Sejak hari di manaia dikenalkan dengan si _batter_ terkuat itu, zaman mereka masih di Waseda Daigaku, Eijun sering diajak _hang out_ bareng. Tapi aneh rasanya karena mereka tak pernah menjadikannya obat nyamuk (atau malah dirinya terlalu tumpul sampai tak sadar). Walaupun demikian, dirinya juga cukup peka saat mereka ingin berdua saja. Eijun selalu berpikir, betapa beruntungnya ia bisa bertemu dan mengenal mereka.

_EIJUN! APA KAU MAU MENGINAP DI TEMPAT KAMI!?_

Ia berpikir sebentar. _Padahal niat awal ingin cari penginapan onsen untuk bermalam. Tapi begini juga tidak apa_, pikirnya.

_SERIUS!? MAUUUUU!_

Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat, si Raichi langsung menelpon. Tentu pakai akun Shunpei. Ibu jari tangan kanan menggeser ikon mengangkat panggilan, sementara tangan kiri sibuk menaruh kamera ke atas meja.

Sebelum mulutnya terbuka, suara khas Raichi sudah menyapa telinga dengan volume yang cukup keras. _"Eijun! Seharusnya kau menginap di tempat kami dari awal!"_

Tertawa, Eijun berjalan pelan ke arah balkon. "Kau tahu sendiri ketatnya penjagaan Kanemaru. Kalau aku masih ada jadwal, dia takkan mau melepaskanku."

Raichi mendengus, bersamaan suara tawa yang diyakini milik Shunpei.

"_Maa_! Malam ini aku bebas! Tapi besok pagi-pagi sekali, aku harus kembali ke Tokyo."

"_Che, dasar sok sibuk~"_

"Aku mendengarmu, Shunpei!"

"_Tapi masa cuma semalam?"_

Kali ini suara Raichi terdengar lesu. Sejujurnya ia paling benci mendengar suara rengekan sang _batter_ tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kerjaan sudah menunggunya di Tokyo.

"Mm, _sorry_, Raichi. Janji deh, kalau ada waktu senggang, aku akan ambil cuti dan kembali lagi ke Hokkaido." Eijun memberi senyuman kecil meski tahu mereka takkan bisa melihatnya. "Besok kalian tak ada jadwal, kan? Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita main sampai larut?"

"_Main _baseball_!"_

"_Raichi, tubuhmu butuh istirahat."_

"_Tapi Eijun ngajak main!"_

"_Bukan berarti harus baseball. Oi, Eijun!"_

_Papa Shunpei _mode on_ sepertinya_, pikir Eijun. "Apa, Papa Shunpei?"

"_Sialan, haha." _Eijun merasa mobil mereka sedang berhenti karena suara deru mesin terdengar lebih stabil. _"Kau tertarik main nintendo? Kemarin aku baru beli _game_ baru."_

"_Nintendo nggak seru!"_ rengek Raichi. _"Lebih baik main _baseball_!"_

Lagi, Eijun tertawa. "Kali ini Raichi kenapa? Tumben manja," godanya.

Kali ini suara Shunpei tertangkap lebih jelas seolah dirinya yang memegang ponsel. _"Di pertandingan tadi dia tidak dapat _homerun_ sama sekali. (Bukan begitu!) Haha, kita mesti bersabar menghadapinya nanti, Ei!"_

"Aw~ Sudah lama aku tak melihat Raichi ngambek, haha!"

"_Jangan menggodaku, Eijun!"_ Si _batter_ berseru di kejauhan.

"_Kami sudah sampai di depan hotelmu, nih,"_ ucap Shunpei memberitahu.

"_Haya_—! Tunggu sebentar, aku belum siap-siap! Kalian tunggu saja di lobi atau tetap di mobil! Nanti kuhubungi lagi!" Dan tanpa mendengar balasan dari seberang, Eijun langsung memutus panggilan. Dengan terburu-buru, ia masukkan kembali baju yang sudah di-_laundry_ ke dalam _backpacker_ hitam yang ditaruh di depan lemari pakaian.

Mungkin mendengar suara berisik yang dihasilkan olehnya, Kanemaru membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melongok. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Bakamura?"

"Malam ini aku akan menginap di tempat Raichi dan Shunpei!"

"_What_!? Besok kau harus kembali ke Tokyo!"

Sambil manyun, Eijun membalas, "Aku tahu! Aku akan pergi ke bandara dari tempat mereka." Sebelum Kanemaru menyahut, ia sudah merangkul _backpacker_ dan tas kamera. "_Ja, mata ashita_!" Eijun pamit, menyengir lebar lalu kabur keluar kamar.

"WOI! _TEME_—!"

—_BRAK!_

Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, dirinya berlari kecil menuju lift.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm sure I was born**  
**To protect your weakness**  
**So even if you didn't wish for it**  
**This is fate**

**Ketsumeishi – Tsuki to Taiyou**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keesokan paginya, apa yang mungkin dikhawatirkan Kanemaru terjadi. Eijun sampai di bandara lima belas menit sebelum pesawat lepas landas. Beruntung, Shunpei ahli berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi ia tidak menyesal sama sekali karena mereka jarang bertemu dan entah kapan lagi mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kalau tidak sekarang, kan?

Dengan berat hati, telinganya harus menerima petuah demi petuah yang sudah sering ia dengar. Tentang betapa cerobohnya Eijun karena tidak pernah sesuai jadwal. Berulang kali itu juga, Kanemaru bersumpah akan berhenti jadi manajernya walau ia tahu hal tersebut takkan terjadi.

"Bakamura, aku benar-benar akan pindah agensi kalau hal ini terjadi lagi," sumpah sang manajer.

Eijun mengipasi wajahnya yang kepanasan, "Ya, ya, aku kapan kau pindah, ya."

"Sialan!" Dengan bibir penuh umpatan, ia pun duduk di samping Eijun.

Para pramugari mulai menerangkan cara memakai sabuk pengaman dan sebagainya. Eijun sadar pramugari yang berdiri di serong kirinya kenal dengan sosoknya. Sesekali mata mereka bertemu dan wanita itu tersenyum malu-malu. Ia sendiri hanya tersenyum lima jari. Menjadi seiyuu yang sedang naik daun memang sulit tapi juga menyenangkan karena tahu ada yang menyukai hasil kerjanya sampai membentuk rasa kagum dalam hati.

Setelah pesawat lepas landas dan sabuk pengaman boleh dilepas, Eijun mengembuskan napas lega. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali naik pesawat, ia masih tidak terbiasa. Beruntung, dirinya juga tidak mabuk.

Tas kamera yang sedari tadi menggantung di leher, kini Eijun buka. Kamera DSLR merek Canon dikeluarkan dari dalam tas. Ia mengecek isi baterai, rasanya cukup untuk dipakai seharian selama kerja di Distrik Shinjuku untuk _on air_ radio dan rekaman. Salah satu hal yang dinantikan olehnya tiap kali ke distrik tersebut adalah dirinya bisa memotret keramaian di sana sepuasnya. Namun kini Eijun tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu karena mulai hari ini ia resmi menjadi penduduk Shinjuku.

"Barang-barangmu dikirim hari ini. Nanti siang biar aku yang urus. Kau langsung ke studio," titah Kanemaru sambil menyodorkan sekotak Pocky.

"_Yoroshikuuu_~" Dengan senang hati, Eijun menerima salah satu _snack_ favoritnya.

"Si Toujou benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Berterimakasihlah!"

"Aku sudah belikan oleh-oleh yang banyak untuknya. Harga sewanya murah, tempatnya nyaman dan akses kemana pun mudah." Tawa penuh ejekan terdengar kemudian. "Toujou lebih bisa diandalkan karena _Shinji wa shijirarenai_."

"Sialan! Namaku jangan dimainkan!"

"Sssh!"

"_Su-sumimasen_." Kanemaru mendelik padanya dengan wajah memerah, antara malu dan marah.

Eijun menjulurkan lidah. Ini memang gaya keakraban mereka dan tak pernah sekalipun Kanemaru benar-benar marah padanya. Mereka sama-sama tahu batas candaan mereka sejauh mana, itu pun jadi alasan dirinya nyaman dengan sang manajer.

Mengisi waktu luang, ia putuskan untuk melihat-lihat hasil pemotretannya. Mulai dari foto yang terbaru sampai foto yang diambil sebelum mereka berangkat ke Hokkaido. Sesekali Eijun memperlihatkannya pada Kanemaru, sekaligus mencoba jadi pengganggu di tengah kesibukan manajer yang sedang mengatur jadwalnya dengan laptop. Sosoknya tak luput jadi bidikan kamera dan sukses diprotes penumpang yang lain karena seruan pria pirang itu.

Sekitar sejam kemudian, kondisi mulai tenang. Banyak penumpang yang tertidur atau berjaga dengan laptopnya, mengetik sesuatu seperti Kanemaru. Eijun mulai bosan namun matanya tak bisa lepas dari layar kamera.

"Kau itu seiyuu atau fotografer, sih? Ke mana-mana selalu bawa kamera?"

Rasa kantuk sedikit sirna di matanya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Fotografi hanya hobi."

"Padahal bisa memotret dengan kamera." Kanemaru menyanggu dagu sambil menatapnya.

Eijun menyamankan diri tanpa membalas tatapan sang manajer. Matanya fokus ke layar dan tangannya tak berhenti menekan tombol panah ke samping kiri. "Kau tidak tahu estetika keindahan foto yang diambil dari bidikan kamera, Kanemaru!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

"Bahasamu ketinggian, Wamura!" sahut sang manajer.

"Tapi memang bagus kok, seperti sihir!"

Alis Kanemaru mengkerut. "Terkadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Otakmu terlalu dangkal berarti." Kepala Eijun sukses mendapat jitakan. "Aduh, sakit! Kalau aku sampai amnesia, bagai—"

"—tunggu sebentar." Tanpa penjelasan, tangan Kanemaru menyambar kamera. Layar terlihat di-_zoom_. Masih dengan mata fokus ke layar, manajernya bertanya, "Dari mana kau memotret foto ini?" Pria itu sedikit menunjukkan foto yang dimaksud.

Sekali lihat Eijun tahu kalau lensanya terfokus pada satu titik. Seorang pemuda berkacamata bingkai hitam tebal berdiri di tengah-tengah keramaian pejalan kaki dengan wajah menghadap ke serong kiri. Benaknya memutar kejadian di balik foto tersebut. Entah kenapa ia merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tapi di mana? Apa dia artis? Wajahnya di atas rata-rata, terlihat tampan dan umm, Eijun geleng-geleng kepala untuk menghentikan kata-kata vulgar terucap di dalam otaknya.

"Kau tidak tahu orang ini?" Kanemaru bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa dia pembunuh? Mafia? Atau—jangan-jangan YAKUZA!? BAGAIMANA—"

"—ssh! Pelankan suaramu, geez!"

"K-kau membuatku takut, BaKanee!"

"Dasar." Manajernya membuka jendela Firefox dan mengetik sebuah nama di pencarian Google. Ketika hasilnya muncul, Eijunterperangah melihat sosok yang dipotretnya juga masuk dalam hasil. Walaupun dengan helm serta kacamata khusus, ia tak salah mengira kalau mereka adalah satu orang yang sama. "Heran, deh. Katanya kau suka _baseball_ tapi tidak pernah nonton pertandingan NPB atau MLB di tv. Makanya kau tidak tahu dia siapa," ucap Kanemaru.

"Dia... pemain NPB?" tanyanya masih tidak percaya.

"Yap." Pemuda itu geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau memotretnya dengan jelas. Cukup hebat."

Mulut Eijun mengkerucut lalu mengambil kameranya untuk melihat dengan jelas si objek pembicaraan. Ia mencoba membaca ekspresi pemuda tersebut yang tampak kehilangan arah. Aa, sekarang Eijun ingat. "Aku sempat menolongnya yang kecopetan waktu itu, Kanemaru," ceritanya.

"Kau? Membantu?" Sekali lagi manajernya terlihat tidak percaya.

"Aku memotret pencopetan itu sebelum foto ini."

Dua foto yang dimaksud diperlihatkan pada Kanemaru.

Eijun samar-samar mengingat kejadian tersebut. "Aku meneriaki soal ciri-ciri pencopetnya dan dia langsung mencari si pelaku. Selebihnya aku tidak ingat, tapi sepertinya dia berhasil menangkapnya?" Cengiran lebar muncul di wajahnya. "Aku jadi ingat satu shoujo manga dengan kejadian serupa, deh."

"Manga di mana si _heroine_ yang menolong ML-nya?"

"Yap, yap! Itu! Apa ya judulnya?"

"_Socchi_?" Ekspresi Kanemaru kemudian terlihat pasrah yang membuatnya bingung. "Sadar tidak sih, kau membandingkan dirimu dengan _heroine_ yang notabenenya perempuan? Bakamura, sadarlah! Kau itu laki-laki!"

"Aiiish, aku tahu! Apa salahnya membayangkan saja? Toh, aku tidak mungkin bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Namanya takdir, siapa tahu?"

"Tuh, otakmu yang memikirkan hal memalukan!"

"_Teme_—!"

"—ssh!"

Siang itu, di bandara internasional Haneda, mereka sukses mendapat tatapan penuh kebencian dari beberapa penumpang. Tapi Eijun tidak peduli.

_Pemain NPB... huh?_

_Enaknya..._

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Dari sini mungkin langsung tau tema yang sebenarnya itu ke arah mana wwwwwww dan dari awal saya itu tipe author yang progress ceritanya lamban macam siput, jadi saya akhiri chap ini yang isinya cuma kehidupan Wamura (bersama Kanee) wwwwww **

**Chap depan judul Tsuki to Taiyou yang berarti mereka ketemu lagi setelah sekian lama (plak). Mohon bersabar untuk update-an selanjutnya. :') **

**BTW HAPPY WEEKEND! **

**CHAU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Next : Tsuki to Taiyou**

* * *

"Aku butuh mocca latte, Harucchi~"

"Eijun-kun, kau bisa ganti hari, kan? Suaramu jadi jelek kalau memaksakan diri."

"Harucchi jahat! Aku 'kan sudah berjuang!"

_O-oi, serius? Dia ngantuk atau mabuk?_

"Jadi, dia tetangga baruku?"

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Miyuki-san!"


End file.
